


I'm Green-Yellow and You're Orange-Red

by dragontooth52



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: And lived in the rainforest, Bromeliad's name tastes like bark and insects, Chameleon Has Synesthesia, Chameleon doesn't fit in, Chameleon is sort of picked on, Is it any wonder he ran away?, Set in the Past, Synesthesia, When Chameleon was younger, he was probably like five or something, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontooth52/pseuds/dragontooth52
Summary: “Hi Chameleon!”He hated his name, the yellow-green feeling that creeped along his scales, the taste like rotten fruit in his mouth. Chameleon opened his eyes a crack and stared back at the dragon who had landed on the branch.Her scales were a pale pink, there were hints of dark orange in the edges of her wings that she was trying to squash. Why did she try to squash the orange-red that she always seemed to feel around him? It wasn't like he didn't know.Bromeliad, the name tasted like bark crawling with brightly coloured insects. He shivered at the clash between her name and her scales.





	I'm Green-Yellow and You're Orange-Red

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I had this idea, 'what if Chameleon was synesthetic?' and I ran with it. Please note that I don't have synaesthesia, so I'm sorry if this is an inaccurate portray of it.
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I don't own these characters.
> 
> With that, enjoy.

There were days when Chameleon thought that, maybe, his scales weren’t all broken and wrong. Maybe he just always felt yellow-green. He definitely felt yellow-green when he watched the other dragons laugh, their scales rippling and changing in the sunlight, like birds of paradise.  
The word tasted like sunlight, like the warm sleepy taste you got when lying in the sun. It clashed horribly with the yellow-green he was feeling and made him feel like his scales were turning dark purple with swirls of red.

That didn’t fit any better, which only made Chameleon feel as though his scales were turning darker, sinking into the shadows behind him. Shadows tasted like mud, which fitted much better with the dark purple-black-red that he imagined would be festering along his scales if they could change.

Chameleon sunk low to the branch below him, wincing as the bark below him clashed with the mud-taste and the dark purple-black-red. He closed his eyes, shuddering when he felt the branch shake, sending waves of deeper black along his scales, along with hints of fiery red.

“Hi Chameleon!”

He hated his name, the yellow-green feeling that creeped along his scales, the taste like rotten fruit in his mouth. Chameleon opened his eyes a crack and stared back at the dragon who had landed on the branch. Her scales were a pale pink, there were hints of dark orange in the edges of her wings that she was trying to squash. Why did she try to squash the orange-red she always seemed to feel around him? It wasn't like he didn't know.

Bromeliad, the name tasted like bark crawling with brightly coloured insects. He shivered at the clash between her name and her scales.

“Hey.” He mumbled.

“You aren’t flying today.” The dragonet said. “Why’s that?”

“Didn’t want to. I feel yellow-green and it doesn’t go well with birds of paradise.” Chameleon muttered.

“You’re weird.” Bromeliad said. “Maybe you just feel jealous that your scales don’t change.”

“Green-yellow, exactly.” Chameleon agreed.

Bromeliad’s nose crinkled, flowers of orange bubbling along her scales again. “Weirdo. What does that mean?”

“Haven’t you noticed that your scales are always yellow-green when you feel yello- when you feel jealous?” Chameleon asked. “Like when someone takes your favourite sun-time spot so you have to take one that tastes of dust and it’s not as good?”

“I was sort of getting it, then you said weird things again.” Bromeliad said. “I don’t know why I bother with you, you only ever say weird things.”

Chameleon felt as though full yellow was creeping along his scales, although he knew there’d be nothing. “Then just leave me alone. Your name tastes like bark and bugs and I don’t like talking to me, so I don’t know why you bother either.”

Dark orange-red flashed through Bromeliad’s scales. Then they faded to an icy blue. “Fine then. I will.”

She turned and flew off, causing the branch to shake at the sudden unbalance of weight. Chameleon squawked and dug his talons into the branch, doing his best to ignore how it tasted of electricity building in the air. Chameleon wished there was a storm coming, with big clouds that scared the other RainWings and made them flash fearful white with every crackle of thunder.

Thunder tasted like blood, metallic and glittery red.

Chameleon wished he felt glittery red more often.


End file.
